The invention is based on a measuring instrument for contactless detection of an angle of rotation. A sensor is made known in DE-OS 197 53 775.8, which was published subsequently, in which the rotor and the stator are stacked in two planes. The stator comprises two parts, between which a measuring gap and a spacer gap are located. A magnet is situated on the rotor, which is connected to a shaft, the rotary motion of which is to be determined. In this design, however, the rotor, the measuring element, and the stator must be lined up correctly and exactly.